


It's a Wrap

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam and Cait in the tent after wrapping up season 4. She is asking viewer questions. And it leads to..Well!





	It's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Cait.  
> NSFW  
> Very explicit

"That is a wrap guys. Great job." The clapperboards are but away. The robes are put on as Sam and Cait, the last actors on set finish the last night shot of Season four, the infamous river sex scene. It had been a long few weeks and they still have the wrap party but there is a promise to be kept.  
"Sam."  
"Hmm?" He had taken off his privacy pouch and was lodging in one of the seats under the tent. He hates the wee bugger but ever sense the bawls shot in A. Malcolm, they insist he wears it. They are right but it is a bother as turned on as he gets acting out those scenes with Cait. So he removes it as soon as possible.  
"I have some questions to ask for the fans."

"Oh right. Which three did you choose?"  
"I am going to film you answering them." She looks over him to make sore he was decent. He grins, straightens up a bit and makes sure his robe is closed. He still has a raging erection and the ladies on Tumblr are very observant.  
" If you could be in flavor in the world, what would you be?"  
"Any flavor?" He looks at her and grins," Ye may want to stop filming Cait."  
"Why?"  
"Well my answer is you Cait. I want to taste like you when you cum in my mouth."  
"Christ!" She turns off the camera on her phone and walks over to him. She spreads her legs as she lossens the robe and stands before him. He pulls her closer. He lifts on of her legs on to his shoulder and buried his face between her legs.  
"Oh Sam! Right there. Yesss. Harder. Ummmmm."  
He knew exactly where to go. Exactly how to move his tongue. Exactly how much pressure to apply with his teeth, his lips. Some days he likes to draw it out. To make her shake with anticipation. But it is late and he had spend the last five hours dry humping her. He wants her so bad he has no patience to make her wait.  
"Yes! Oh f*ck! Sammm!" And that is it. The thing he craves above all. The sweet taste of her as she climaxes against his tongue and lips.  
He lowers her shaken leg and opens his own robe. She climbs up on his lap and on to him.  
"Cait!" She anchors herself to him, clinging to his shoulders as she raises herself of him and then back down. Such sweet torture. He takes her face and slowly kisses her as she slides back down. They hold this slow loving rythmn for a few minutes.  
"Cait I need.."  
"I know. Me too. Take me hard Sam."  
He groans hard, kisses her harder before he places his hands on her hips and takes over the rythmn. He lifts her up and down at a pace that had her cumming again in a few thrusts. She throws her head back and keens as her muscles tighten around him.  
"Oh Cait. Jesus." He gasps as she milks him. He speeds up his thrusts as her hands re-tighten on his shoulders.   
He feels it built and wants to slow down. To enjoy the sensation of the shivers that are traveling from his back, to his bawl, to his cock. But he can't. It is to late. All he can do is cling to her as his body pumps his seed deep into her.  
"Cait. God how I love you."  
"I love you too. I can't even say how much."  
He sighs resting his head on her shoulder. They both forget completely about the fan questions.


End file.
